


【EC/Cherik】基于AO3的推文

by TheEulerConstant (Fanny1995214)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny1995214/pseuds/TheEulerConstant
Summary: 这个帖子主要总结我在AO3上看过的EC/Cherik文，以个人喜好为唯一选择标准。其中有一些文是被圈中太太反复列入文单（并且大多也有中文翻译）的，但是有一些我认为非常优秀的文似乎很少被推荐。每一篇文的标题都链接到该文的AO3地址，如果该文不是中文写作的并且有中文翻译，我也会尽量附上链接。





	1. Vol. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 关于配对的一点说明：一般来说AO3上是不像中文圈一样分上下（攻受）的，所以在我这里EC和Cherik（CE？）没有什么区别。但是如果文中有详细的性行为描写的话，我会尽量注明体位关系。  
> 再次编辑时的说明：似乎之前我弄混了“无差”和“互攻”（抱歉我确实不了解这些名词），现在修改过来。

1. [Order Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/745690) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity)

一个短小甜蜜的AU（有能力）。没有肉。

 **梗概** ：Charles在点外卖披萨的时候下意识地对店员说了"love you"，竟然还得到了回应，由此开启一段浪漫情缘。

这篇文是AO3上的kudos冠军，有[中文翻译](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445842)。另外，ikeracity大大是圈中的高产大手，写过不少有意思的梗。

 

2. [Paper Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/254095) by [Clocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocks/pseuds/Clocks)

非常经典的中篇，被很多人推荐过很多次，AU（无能力）。如果我没记错的话，应该只有E上C下的肉，但最好当作互攻来看。

 **梗概** ：Charles是一名古典文学教授，而Erik是他最喜爱的畅销小说作家。二者在Charles执教的小城里偶遇，但是Erik对Charles喜欢E. M. Lehnsherr作品这件事却很不屑一顾。两人一来二去还是建立了深厚的友谊（并且搞在了一起），但关键问题是，Charles还不知道Erik就是E. M. Lehnsherr......

个人很喜欢这个作者对文学的理解，可以看出是个有功底的人。这篇也有[中文翻译](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249125/chapters/9615768)。

 

3. [Enigma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/269859) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee)

这是一篇可能因为梗概内容而错过的佳作。有穿越时空情节，其他设定和原作基本一致。没有详细描写的肉。

 **梗概** ：老年的Charles因病去世了，但Erik都没有来得及和他告别。万分懊悔的Erik找到一个拥有时空传送能力的变种人，穿越到了他人生中最重要的“关键时刻”，试图争取到一次机会和Charles说再见。

我没有看到过有人推荐这篇文，有可能因为这篇涉及主要角色死亡。但从某种角度上来说，这篇文的美好恰恰来自于死亡的不可避免和生命的有限——也许和爱人最好的告别是用一生去陪伴。除此以外，我本人也非常喜欢这篇文里对Erik的心理和性格的描写。最后我也要大力推荐一下Yahtzee大大，TA也许是我在AO3上读过的Cherik文的最优秀作者了。这篇有[中文翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=138218&highlight=Yahtzee)（或随缘搜索Enigma by Yahtzee）。

 

4. [From Westminster With Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/367831) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden)

中短篇，AU（有能力）。有一点与神夏的crossover（一点点而已，只出现了Mycroft）。只有E上C下的肉。

 **梗概** ：Erik是一名北约军官，奉命保护和协助一位传说中住在西敏寺区（伦敦中心包括了议会大楼等场所的地区）地下的欧米茄级心灵感应者。他们的目标是调查一系列变种人失踪案背后的真相。在这个过程中，Erik也将了解到关于这位传奇心灵感应者的真相。

这篇文里的Erik很苏，而Charles一如既往地讨人喜欢、脆弱又坚强。这篇也有[中文翻译](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574224)。

 

5. [irreconcilable differences (make for surprisingly good bedfellows)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/586945) by [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash)

短篇，AU（有能力）。不要被标题迷惑了，其实没肉。

 **梗概** ：享有盛名的基因学家和变种人平权推动者Charles Xavier与臭名昭著的激进派变种人权利活动家Magneto进行了一场电视直播辩论。然而辩论似乎演变成了一场公开的调情...

虽然这篇文是喜剧风格，但是文中两个人的政治辩论还是很值得一读的。这篇也有[中文翻译](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894319)。

 

6. [Mutually Beneficial Transaction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/315766) by [Pookaseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookaseraph/pseuds/Pookaseraph)

中篇，AU（无能力）。应该算是互攻。

 **梗概** ：Erik是哥伦比亚大学的二年级本科生，由于经济拮据，不得不到网上去找sugar daddies。最后他找到了Charles，一个年轻、英俊、善良的（而且非常有钱的）CEO。本来这应该只是一段交易，一段互惠关系，但几乎不可避免地，Erik和Charles陷入了爱情的漩涡。

这是一个情节和情感都比较丰满的温馨的爱情故事，而不是我们通常想象的sugar daddy梗里多见的PWP。有[中文翻译](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333543/chapters/5142014)。

 

7. [Serendipity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623829) by [Choco_Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choco_Bear/pseuds/Choco_Bear) & [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil)

中短篇，AU（无能力）。除最后一章外全篇为短信体。没有肉。

 **梗概** ：Charles发短信发错了号，于是认识了Erik。

有点俗套的“错号梗”。但是真的很甜。有中文翻译（随缘搜索"Serendipity"即可）。

 

8. [For The Record](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357790) by [endingthemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endingthemes/pseuds/endingthemes)

短篇，AU（有能力）。没有详细描写的肉。

 **梗概** ：Charles和Erik是变种人平权运动的领袖人物（虽然他们的风格大不相同），并且是挚友。直到有一天Buzzfeed推送了一篇关于他们两人疑似在约会的文章......

这篇虽然短，但有很精妙的情节转折。这个作者的描写也很生动，并且非常幽默。有[中文翻译](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211840)。

  

9. [Anarchy In The U.K.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/673552) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee)

长篇，AU（无能力）。这篇登录AO3才能访问。有肉，互攻。（预警：有对心理疾病/精神障碍（不是E或者C的）的描写。）

 **梗概** ：Charles是英国的威尔士亲王，由于种种原因一直深柜（哈！），而Erik是一名报道商业和经济新闻的记者。Charles访问肯尼亚期间，Erik恰好代同事跟踪报道，两人在一场大雨中偶遇并且一见钟情。当然，现实中并没有什么王子和平民的爱情童话，受王室生活所限的Charles和不愿被任何人羁绊的Erik需要克服重重困难才能最终走到一起。

这篇可能是我个人最喜欢的Cherik长篇了。无论是人物和剧情的设定还是具体的描写，都充分展现了作者的功力，有不少段落和句子值得反复阅读。我想这篇最吸引我的地方就是，它比较认真和诚恳地探讨了“重要公众人物出柜”可能引发的各种现实问题，让主人公们充分面对种种客观的挑战，并且仍能达成合理的美满结局。可惜的是这篇似乎没有中文翻译。感谢Lofter原帖评论中的 [@繁浅](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=502451378) 指路，这篇有[中文翻译](https://archiveofourown.org/series/291188)（或者随缘搜索Anarchy In The U.K）。

 

10. [Xmas in Connecticut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073283) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee)

中短篇，AU（无能力）。没有肉。

 **梗概** ：在二战期间，家庭主妇“Rebecca Lawrence”的杂志专栏风靡全美，被奉为传统美国家庭生活的典范。1944年的圣诞节，在杂志主编Emma的要求下，“Rebecca Lawrence”要负责招待一位盟军的战争英雄，Erik Lehnsherr，让他体验美国家庭的节日风俗——然而问题是，Rebecca Lawrence只是擅长烹饪的Charles和会写作的妹妹Raven虚构出来的“完美主妇”。

是一篇既甜且纠结的文。这里面的Charles和Erik（好吧其实是几乎所有人）都让你有一种想给他们一个大号拥抱的冲动。有[中文翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=116184&highlight=Xmas%2Bin%2BConnecticut)（或随缘搜索Xmas in Connecticut）。

 

11. [Some Assembly Required](https://archiveofourown.org/works/221045) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent)

中短篇，喜剧，AU（有能力）。应该只有E上C下的肉。

 **梗概** ：Alex和Hank是一对经常打架的高中生（除E和C以外的角色在这篇里都是高中生）。有一次他们打架打得太狠了，于是被校长传唤了家长来开“调停会”。在“调停会”上，Alex的养父Erik与Hank的监护人Charles竟然开始眉来眼去...

这篇真的很可爱很搞笑，不过没有发现中文翻译。有一个设定让人印象深刻：Charles在激动的时候会控制不住自己的能力，在周围上百英里的所有人脑内直播限制级场面... 有[中文翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=43480&highlight=Some%2BAssembly)（或随缘搜索“家长会”/Some Assembly Required）。

 

12. [You Show Me Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927994) by [endingthemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endingthemes/pseuds/endingthemes)

短篇，浪漫喜剧，AU（有能力）。有一点肉，但不涉及体位。

 **梗概** ：Charles试图把自己的遛鸟照报复性地发给前男友结果发错了号；另一边的Erik收到小黄图后很惊讶但最终和对方聊了起来。与此同时，Erik的朋友Raven把她的哥哥带到Erik家来借宿。两人一直不知道对方其实就是一直在和自己发短信的人，直到...

限制级的“错号梗”。对“感觉自己喜欢上某个人但不知道对方究竟怎么想”的纠结心态描写得挺到位的。有[中文翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=166970&highlight=You%2BShow%2BMe%2BYours)（或随缘搜索You Show Me Yours，感谢 [@繁浅](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=502451378) 指路）。

 

13. [But Also The Sex Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702118) by [zamwessell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zamwessell/pseuds/zamwessell)

非常搞笑的小短篇，DOFP设定。没有肉。

 **梗概** ：在DOFP中狼叔穿越回去之前，Erik和Charles给了他很多额外的指示——关于如何让70年代的EC重归于好，甚至还有各种乱七八糟的约会细节。

这篇似乎是评论里 [@sapphire1987](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=506572325) 提及的可爱小短文。总之这篇超好笑超甜的。有[中文翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=125337&highlight=But%2BAlso%2BThe%2BSex)（或随缘搜索But Also The Sex Thing，感谢Lofter原帖中 [@普亚鲁](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=4460058) 指路）。

 

14. [Three Kinds of Learning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/241115) by [luchia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luchia/pseuds/luchia)

中短篇，部分沿袭XFC设定的AU（有能力）。似乎有肉（这点存疑，如果有的话算互攻）。

 **梗概** ：Erik总听Raven说起她的哥哥Charles有多么赞多么强大，于是打算招募Charles加盟兄弟会。但是真实的Charles似乎只是个平庸的教授，毫无惊人之处。当然，这一误解在Raven遭遇绑架后就被彻底打破了。

这一篇和[The Stuff National Anthems Are Made Of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/294375)是同一个系列，大致内容是讲Erik和Charles如何解放了Genosha（基诺沙？），建立了变种人的国家，并且处理内政和外交事务的。我个人比较偏好突出表现Erik和Charles的强大能力的文（尤其是Charles的能力，很多文里的C总显得过于软弱），所以这篇还比较戳我的点。

 

15. [Lucid Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/519215) by [listerinezero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/listerinezero/pseuds/listerinezero)

较短的中篇，基本沿袭了原作设定的半AU，有灵魂穿越情节。应该只有E上C下的肉。

 **梗概** ：老X-Men里的万磁王和XFC中的年轻Erik灵魂互穿，采用老万磁王视角叙事。Magneto一直以为Charles从没爱过他并且在古巴事件后就把他抛诸脑后，但事实上根本不是这么回事。大致上是一个“从头再来”、找回真爱（并且顺便改变历史）的故事。

这篇有中文翻译（随缘搜索“清明梦”/Lucid Dreaming）。有一些angst，但结局令人欣慰。

 

16. [An Ideal Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/287077) by [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl) & [nekosmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse)

中篇，AU（无能力）。应该只有E上C下的肉（在最后）。

 **梗概** ：Charles是一名颇受欢迎的基因学教授，但是这个学期他的学生们都被文学系的访问教授/诗人Erik Lehnsherr抢走了。Charles决定去Erik的课堂上一探究竟，两人之间很快就发生了化学反应。尽管Erik知道自己对Charles十分倾心，但他一直拒绝和Charles发展关系，因为他把Charles当成了一名学生...

这篇的作者简直太用心了，文中的诗（以及一些场景）都配了图，就像在读精装版小说一样。文中的Erik简直道德标杆，他不断在自我检视，努力不要成为和自己当年的加害者一样的坏人，这一点很打动我。有[中文翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=47445&highlight=An%2BIdeal%2BGrace)（或随缘搜索“理想恩典”，感谢Lofter原帖评论中 [@未竟堂乱谈](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=492322102) 指路）。

 

17. [An absence which could not be more there](https://archiveofourown.org/works/378542) by [aesc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesc/pseuds/aesc)

中短篇，AU（有能力）。应该没有肉。

 **梗概** ：基本上全篇都是Erik在回忆/反思他与Charles之间的一段（失败的）旧情。这篇文用一篇探讨心灵感应者恋爱究竟有多困难的杂志文章串连，分析非心灵感应者和心灵感应者谈恋爱的障碍和误区，同时分析Erik和Charles当年在一起的时候究竟哪里做得不够。当然最后Erik反思结束，决定洗心革面（不是）和Charles重新开始了。

这篇文的主题与体裁都很有特色。真的有很多Angst，但也真正地讨论了经营一段浪漫关系的关键问题（比如如何沟通、怎样相互包容/理解，etc.）。我读完之后觉得还挺有收获的。

 

18. [An Exercise in Frustration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/715268) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity)

短篇，喜剧，AU（有能力）。基本没肉。

 **梗概** ：想象Erik成了法鲨（但是更大牌一点），Charles仍然是教授，以及他们是一对已婚夫夫。电影《羞耻》上映之后，Erik的某个部位成了全世界关注并讨论的焦点，这使得Charles（他可以“听到”所有人对该部位的脑补和臆想）非常苦恼。

这篇真的很好笑。可能是因为来源于生活吧（比如文中有知名的“法鲨可以用他的xx打高尔夫”梗）。有[中文翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=122577&highlight=An%2BExercise%2Bin%2BFrustration)（或随缘搜索An Exercise in Frustration，感谢Lofter原帖评论中 [@普亚鲁](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=4460058) 指路）。

 

19. [rooms/shares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688245) by [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash)

中短篇，AU（有能力）。没有肉。（这篇有一点与MCU的crossover；作者的设定是Moira和Fury是一对，不过不影响主线剧情。）

 **梗概** ：Erik是一名普通的办公室职员，工作无聊、生活空虚，而立之年了还借宿在朋友的沙发上。终于他不得不到网上找室友合租公寓，而一个价格极其优惠但条件繁多的招室友广告让他结识了新室友Charles。

这篇的亮点在于，它讨论了一个平凡的、几乎庸碌的人如何用自己的能力对现实做出一些改变，而不仅仅是抱怨生活的糟糕，或者对社会的不公无动于衷。这里面的变种人群体可以是任何少数族群，而这里面的Erik也可以是任何一个普通的你我。

 

20. [Paralyzer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329035) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee)

中篇，AU（有能力）。实际操作层面上只有E上C下的肉，但概念上是互攻（有提到C上E下的句子）。（预警：有较详细的暴力描写，有未遂的强制行为，有E与其他人的行为描写。）

 **梗概** ：设定在60年代的纽约的探案故事。Erik是NYPD的警探，而Charles是FBI的侧写师，两人合作侦破一系列针对变种人的（凶残的）谋杀案。但是在他们追捕凶手的过程中，凶手也把目光转向了他们。

这篇文的构思巧妙，完成度也极高，我认为甚至可以作为非同人语境下的侦探/悬疑小说来读。随缘上有中文翻译（搜索Paralyzer即可）。


	2. Vol. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接续Vol.1，文章排序不分先后。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7月10日更新34-35（强推34！）
> 
> 未完待续...

21. [The Associates](https://archiveofourown.org/series/79390)（系列）by[ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity) & [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea)

这个系列一共6部，每一部都是短篇/中短篇，黑帮AU（有能力）。基本上都是E上C下。

 **梗概** ：圈中很经典的黑帮!Erik/教授!Charles系列文。主要设定就是黑帮老大Erik找到Charles，利用他的心灵感应能力来帮Erik做生意。当然两个人不可能只有生意往来，说什么也要搞在一起。前面几部主要是肉，后面开始走心。

这个系列大多是[ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity)大大执笔写的，E和C之间的张力很带感。有[中文翻译](https://archiveofourown.org/series/126453)。

 

22. [Be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/234409)by[twelve_pastels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelve_pastels/pseuds/twelve_pastels)

小短篇，AU（ABO，有能力）。Alpha!Charles/Omega!Erik，但是有提及E上C下的体位。

 **梗概** ：Erik视角，剧情基本就是XFC的“集中营->找Shaw复仇->被Charles海底捞->谈恋爱”主线。只不过这里的Erik是个高大强壮又愤怒（且吓人）的omega，而Charles则是个漂亮温柔可爱的alpha。

推荐这篇主要是因为其设定真的很清新，而且作者也很好地驾驭了这个（不太主流的）设定。读完后觉得人设合理，很甜蜜很治愈。

 

23. [Heli Cases](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165995)by[Black_Betty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Betty/pseuds/Black_Betty)

短篇，浪漫喜剧，AU（有能力）。没有详细描写的肉。

 **梗概** ：Erik是个单身父亲。他的女儿Lorna总是哭而且哄不好，似乎只有PBS电视台的基因变异科普节目“Heli Cases”能让她安静下来。渐渐Erik也喜欢上了这个节目，甚至更喜欢上了节目的主持人/旁白，基因学教授Charles Xavier。

很可爱的育儿梗，而且这里面对照料一个婴儿究竟有多难的描写很到位（与我个人的观察相符）。爸爸Erik非常暖。有[中文翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=261927&highlight=Heli%2BCases)。（或随缘搜索“你忠实的听众”/Heli Cases）。

 

24. [Synchronicity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/904077)by[manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent)

中篇，环太平洋AU（有能力）。基本没有肉。（有一些和MCU的crossover，出现了Fury、Tony、Deadpool、Cable等人物，并且Cable/Deadpool是副CP；另外涉及狼队琴三角恋。）

 **梗概** ：Erik拥有的特殊变种能力使他可以成为很有价值的战士，但是他的适配度低到可以忽略不计，所以泛太平洋保卫部队找来了最强的心灵感应者Charles来尝试和他配对，不过第一次尝试还是失败了。后来Erik继续和全世界其他所有心灵感应者逐一尝试配对（都没有成功），于此同时他在和Charles朝夕相处的过程中日久生情。

这篇可能各种设定/私设有点多，但我个人很喜欢这种在生死存亡的大背景下找寻真爱的感觉。结局是开放式的，EC携手奔赴战场拯救地球去了——或许只要他们在一起就足够了吧。

 

25. [Warning: Emergency Pull Tab](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195794)by[ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity)

短篇，爆笑喜剧，AU（有能力）。没肉。

 **梗概** ：醉酒后到处乱跑的Charles游荡到了Erik打工的超市，意外中拉开了充气泳池的紧急拉环，引发了一场重大混乱——这实在不是什么“初次见面”的理想场面，不过谁让他们是Erik和Charles呢。

强烈推荐这篇，超级可爱超级搞笑（我不会告诉你们我在健身房里看这篇文的时候笑到吓着了别人）。文中对充气泳池爆开以后的场面的描写可以说是教科书级的，画面感非常强。

 

26. [Spy vs. Spy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/738029)by[professor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor)

短篇，间谍AU（无能力）。一整块肉，操作方式上是E上C下，但C是主动方。（预警：基本算是DubCon，有使用玩具（一点点而已）。）

 **梗概** ：Erik大概就是个类似于007的间谍，Charles是敌对方的间谍。有一次Erik被抓到了，而Charles用很特别的方式（你懂的）拷问了他。

好吃的PWP。其他的不用说了。这篇有[中文翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=37881&highlight=Spy)（或随缘搜索“间谍对间谍”，感谢Lofter原帖评论中[@普亚鲁](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=4460058) 指路！）。

 

27. [This Is Not Comedy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/544802)by[baehj2915](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baehj2915/pseuds/baehj2915)

中短篇，AU（有能力）。有肉，互攻。（预警：有Erik和Magda在一起的描写，有婚内出轨。）

 **梗概** ：Erik是一名处在事业上升期的单口喜剧演员，和Magda的婚姻稳定（但也没什么激情）。有一次他遇见了魅力爆炸的演员Charles，瞬间无法自拔，还在一次现场秀中即兴说了一大段Charles有多么性感、自己有多么想上他（被他上）云云。后来两人成为朋友，但友情似乎逐渐发展为爱情。

虽然Erik是个喜剧演员，但这篇文的有些情节还挺纠结的。我个人很喜欢文中Erik意识到自己的xing取向、承认错误承担责任、处理生活的烂摊子的这个过程。

 

28. [One Life for Yourself and One for Your Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692067)by[endingthemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endingthemes/pseuds/endingthemes)

中篇，特工AU（有能力）。有E上C下的肉。

 **梗概** ：（有一点沿袭007电影设定）Raven是一名00特工，Charles是Q，Moira是M。军情六处在追查Shaw的过程中总是被一个神秘人Magneto截胡，直到Raven抓到了他。Charles负责从Magneto那里获取关于Shaw的下落的情报，但时间有限。开始的时候Erik和Charles都互相防备、互不信任，但最后Charles还是成功地打开了Erik的心门。

我认为这篇的亮点是，不仅仅有Charles对Erik的维护和拯救，更有Erik对Charles的关怀和拯救。文中Charles的能力非常强，但是他很害怕自己的能力（也有些自我厌恶），而Erik帮助了他。

 

29. [Politico](https://archiveofourown.org/works/587394)by[cygnaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cygnaut/pseuds/cygnaut)

中篇，AU（有能力）。有点肉（存疑，如果有的话应该是E上C下）。

 **梗概** ：Erik是Genosha议会的一名新晋议员，同时也是兄弟会（激进自由派）的代表政客。他要利用自己的（目前有限但未来可期的）政治资源与议会的多数党和保守派们斡旋。与此同时，他的顾问Emma还在想方设法地给他在约会网站上找男朋友。

这篇文看梗概似乎偏喜剧向。但让我告诉你，不是的。这篇的很多设定人间真实到虐心：Genosha是个被霸权国家制裁的新兴小国，变种人在世界上其他国家仍然受到压迫，Charles曾经强制被征入伍做心灵警察抓捕其他变种人（而且在服役间受伤致残），Erik作为政客必须各种斗智斗勇各种和人妥协，等等等等。然而它的美就在于，尽管人生和世界都如此地艹蛋，我们也可以继续生活下去，并且也应该继续为明天而努力。

 

30. [A Force to Be Reckoned With](https://archiveofourown.org/works/688056)by[firstlightofeos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlightofeos/pseuds/firstlightofeos)

短篇PWP，AU（有能力）。C上E下。（预警：算是DubCon，尺度不小，涉及蛮多play的。）

 **梗概** ：Erik在酒吧偶遇了心灵感应者Charles。Erik嘲讽Charles说心灵感应者的能力其实都挺弱的，传说中的强大能力并不存在，而这惹到了Charles，于是...

肉肉肉。黑心又霸道的Charles还是很美味的。

 

31. [Adjournment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690139) by [spicedpiano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicedpiano/pseuds/spicedpiano)

短篇，DOFP原作向。有肉，但不涉及体||位关系，有提及C上E下的句子。

 **梗概** ：Charles和Erik在去巴黎的飞机上下了一盘棋。在棋局中，Charles想了很多事，也和Erik聊了一些事，中间还去洗手间和Erik干了一些事。

虽然这是个“高空俱乐部”梗，但这篇文的内容远不止于最后那段肉。我觉得Charles的心理活动以及EC两人在棋局间的对话才是真正的亮点，作者的描写生动、精准、富有层次。这篇有[中文翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=127273&highlight=Adjournment)（或随缘搜索Adjournment）。

 

32. [Celestial Navigation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/315806) by [kaydeefalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls)

短篇，XFC原作向。没有肉。

 **梗概** ：Charles和Erik去纽约曼哈顿招募变种人的过程中，向彼此坦白了情愫。

这个故事温柔、暖心，没有轰轰烈烈，只有细水长流，给人一种娓娓道来的感觉。我很喜欢它表达的那种诗意——在银河繁星般的千百万个心灵中，Erik永远是最闪耀的那个，如同Charles的北极星。有[中文翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=207230&highlight=Celestial%2BNavigation)（或随缘搜索“北极星”/Celestial Navigation）。（感谢Lofter Vol.1原帖中 [@Alastiel](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=2529126) 的推荐。）

 

33. [it was a red scarf semester](https://archiveofourown.org/works/819283) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity)

中篇，现代大学AU（有能力）。只有一段E上C下的肉。

 **梗概** ：Erik和兄弟会的同伴们打赌，要在一个学期里上了漂亮男孩Charles，但是在与Charles相处的过程中，Erik渐渐被俘获了真心。

这篇和其续篇[it was a yellow umbrella spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/965066)是同一个系列。其实看梗概的话这文似乎挺俗的，但是作者ikeracity把这个故事写得很不俗。它最打动我的地方是它的爱情观（或者说恋爱观）：一段好的关系应当使你变成更好的人，变得更能自省、更会包容、更有担当，而且爱情本身是不能解决一切问题的，它的发展和维护需要成熟和理性。在某种程度上我和这篇文里的Erik很能共情，他的经历和体会让我有些感同身受。

 

34. [letters, mingled souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761019) by [imbellarosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbellarosa/pseuds/imbellarosa)

短篇，原作向，书信体。没有肉。

 **梗概** ：全篇都是信件，从1963年（First Class之后）一直延续到1986年（Apocalypse之后）。用持续20多年的（断断续续的）信件交换，描述了E和C两个人从互相别扭到逐渐和解的过程。

我被这篇文完全地惊艳到了。这位作者把握人物性格和语气的准确度十分惊人，而且把Erik和Charles在冲突的同时又彼此挂念的关系写得既伤感又暖心。这篇文有[中文翻译](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165985)。（另外请允许我给这篇的翻译[Amaranth42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42) 疯狂打电话！TA翻译的文（以及原创的文！）我都超级喜欢！）

 

35. [Sunrise in July](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134534) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity)

中篇，现代有能力AU。有提到肉，但分不出上下。

 **梗概** ：Charles两年前和Raven大吵一架，随后关系疏远。现在两人尝试和解，Raven邀请Charles去加州看她的演出，于是Charles与Raven最好的朋友Erik共同开启一段五天的公路旅行。在旅途中，Charles和Erik越走越近...

这篇的Charles（当然地）一如既往地可爱，不过最打动我的是这里的Erik。他非常坚定、非常有原则，而且男友力+朋友力爆棚。另外我也很喜欢作者对家庭关系（主要）和变种人政治（次要）的探讨。这篇文有[中文翻译](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241185/chapters/40544744)。

 


End file.
